PROJECT SUMMARY Administrative and Data Management Core The Administrative and Data Management (ADMIN) Core oversees all administrative and scientific functions of the IUSM Alzheimer?s Disease Drug Discovery Center (ADDD CENTER) and will ensure progress and success via effective communication with key partners and stakeholders, along with establishment of milestones and metrics. Specifically, the ADMIN Core is responsible for overall management and oversight of 1) scientific projects that are identified and prioritized by the ADDD CENTER according to the high level milestone structure and are enabled by the ADDD CENTER Technical Cores, 2) Technical Cores, including the interaction among ADDD CENTER components and collaborators (NCATS, Purdue University, Indiana CTSI), 3) finances and resources, 4) internal and external communications with the ADDD CENTER and other AD-relevant programs/centers (including NIA-supported ADCs/ADRCs) and key initiatives (AD-AMP, ADNI, ADSP, MODEL- AD, etc.), the scientific community, and the NIA/NIH, 5) evaluation of projects, cores, and the ADDD CENTER as a whole, and 6) research data dissemination through the Open Access Data Sharing platform and distribution of Target Enablement Packages to the external community. The ADMIN Core operates under the leadership of Dr. Alan Palkowitz and Dr. Bruce Lamb at IUSM, and will be supported by the other Technical Core leaders, namely Dr. Kun Huang (IUSM), Dr. Zhong-Yin Zhang (Purdue University), Dr. Andrew Mesecar (Purdue University), Dr. Markus Lill (Purdue University) and Dr. Karson Putt (Purdue University). Additionally, two full-time managers and one administrative assistant will report to Dr. Palkowitz and oversee the day-to-day management of the ADDD CENTER activities. Finally, the ADMIN Core will execute its strategic management, evaluation and fiduciary duties through two committees (External Advisory Board (EAB) and ADDD CENTER Steering Committee (CSC), that will meet biannually and monthly, respectively), along with other organized administrative and scientific meetings of ADDD CENTER investigators, staff, collaborators, and advisors, as described below. The Specific AIMS of the ADMIN Core are: 1. Provide effective management, oversight and evaluation of the IUSM ADDD CENTER?s highly integrated Core activities along with communication to key stakeholders including the Center Steering Committee, External Advisory Board and the AD Research community. 2. Ensure timely and successful completion of ADDD CENTER aims and delivery on key milestones and associated criteria. 3. Create and manage a dynamic open sharing data platform that will facilitate broad community access to all Center experimental activity along with key tools and methods as part of specific Target Enabling Packages.